Where's the Devotion in the adventure?
by lovemedomishaminionxoxo
Summary: 3 Girls. 3 Boys. 1 normal day..but what happens when 1 person gets them lost in the middle of no-where? no food, no drink, no car, nothing. How will they cope? Angelina Love/Alex Shelley, Candice Michelle/Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Velvet Sky, Matt Hardy
1. Lost? Never let Jeff Hardy drive

Jeff: Can I please drive the car Matt!

Matt: NO! you crashed my other two.

Jeff: It's different this time I was young back then

Matt: it was yesterday!

Jeff: exactly! I was still younger than I was today!

Matt: God bro, your getting annoying! *sighs*

Jeff: Will you let me drive?

Matt: No.

Jeff: How about now?

Matt: No.

Jeff: Now?

Matt: No. *getting aggravated*

Jeff: Now?

Matt: No!

Jeff: Now?

Matt: *gives in* For crying out loud! Fine. *pounds the keys in his hand*

Jeff: Ouch.

Matt: *sighs*

Angelina: *walks up* Hey are we ready to go?

Jeff: Yup *holds up the car keys*

Angelina: Oh no. Matt! How could you give him the keys? He'll kill us.

Matt: He was so annoying. it's the only way to shut his pig ass up.

Angelina: Point.

Shannon: *jogs over with bags* I hate girls. They make you the BAG boy.

Candice and Velvet strut over

Candice: Angelina *hugs her*

Angelina: *hugs back* Hey Candi. You look great.

Candice: You too.

Velvet: Shannon heres an extra bag. *hands him her handbag*

Shannon: *scoffs* Told you. *opens the boot of the car*

Jeff: Guess what ladies. Jeff is driving!

Candice: WHAT?

Velvet: Uh oh.

15mins after they got all the bags in the boot and squeezed into the car.

They were on the road, and Jeff was surprisingly driving well.

Candice: *moping* Are we there yet?

Jeff: Umm..*looking around* Shh.

Candice: *pouts*

Angelina: Hey dumb dumb, do you know where you are?

Jeff: Of course. *tapping his fingers along to the music on the radio*

Angelina: Yeah right. I don't even know where we are. Does anyone else?

Matt/Velvet/Shannon/Candice: Nope.

Jeff: Nope.

Everyone looks at him.

Jeff: *smiles innocently*

Candice: You ass!

Jeff: Hey! Don't pin the blame on me. Matt give me the keys.

Everyone glares at Matt.

Matt: C'mon! This as clown is soo annoying.

Shannon: Oh no.

Everyone: What?

Shannon: This little guy has to pee.

Jeff: beautiful! *rolls eyes*

Shannon: jeff, pull over.

Jeff: *smirks and raies a brow* Nope.

Shannon: Dude! Pull over!

Jeff: *sighs* Nope!

Shannon: If you don't pull over I'll jump out the window. *rolls down the window*

Girls: Shannon!

Jeff: Do it! *chuckles*

Shannon: Fine *attempts to jump out the window*

Girls: *pull him back*

Jeff: Aw. Why did you that? I would love to see that jump. *laughs*

Velvet: *clips him across the head*

Jeff: Ouch. Why do you girls hit me so often.

Angelina: Stop being a ASS before I beat the living crap outta you!

Jeff: *scared* Sorry. *pulls over*

Candice: Where are we?

Jeff: I have NO clue.

Matt: great. I am stuck in the middle of no-where with idiots!

Shannon: I GOTTA GO PEE! *runs out the car*

Jeff: *starts the engine* Go! Go! Go!

Velvet: Jeff!!

Jeff: That's meh name. It doesn't suit you.

Velvet: *frustrated* Ugh

Angelina: *coughs Ahem! *gives him a death look*

Jeff: Your eerie!

Candice: *giggles*

Angelina: Candice!

Candice: It was kinda funny.

Jeff: thank you.

Angelina: Jeff!

Jeff: *speaks fast* I'm sorry! Please don't hit me. Covers* Candice that's not nice saying that!

Candice: *shocked* HEY!

Jeff: *trys to start the car, but it wont start*

Matt: Whats the matter?

Jeff: The car wont start.

Matt: You break my car? I'll break your face.

Candice: Easy Matt. Its just out of fuel. That's all

Jeff: Exactly.

Velvet: We need to try and get home

Angelina: Yeah *sighs* we do.


	2. Big Mistake

Shannon: *zips up his pants* Jeff such a jackass.

Alex: *appears out of no-where* Hey.

Shannon: AHH *jumps and runs into the tree and falls on the ground* Ow!

Alex: Yeah there's a tree there by the way *laughing*

Shannon: *gets up* That's not funny! *rubs forehead*

Alex: It was where I'm standing.

* * *

Jeff: *waiting on the hood of the car* Where's Sir Pee a lot!

Angelina: Ugh, I'll go find him. *wonders off to find Shannon*

Matt: The last time your ever driving my car!

Jeff: Yeah, yeah. You said that the last 6 times.

Matt: *rolls eyes at his remark*

* * *

Velvet: *braiding Candice's Hair" Jeff is a TOTAL loser.

Candice: Yeah I guess.

Velvet: Oh come on Babe! HE GOT US LOST!

Candice: Yeah, Yeah.

* * *

Angelina: YO SHANNON! Put it back in your pants and lets get going! *trying to find Shannon*

Alex: *shouts* Shannon had a accident. *laughs*

Shannon: SHUT UP MAN!!

Angelina: *Walks over to them* Um, hi Alex. Where did you come from?

Alex: The sky *smiles*

Shannon: *glares at him*

Angelina: Anyway Jeff is throwing a fit and it won't be long before Matt kills him.

They Walk Back

Velvet: Oh look, Angie is coming back.

Jeff: Oooh look a person! *points at Alex*

Matt: Yes Jeffro, your learning.

Velvet and Candice giggle.

Jeff: *scoffs*

Angelina: Hey guys look who I found.

Jeff: Yeah a person.

Matt: You are so smart!

Jeff: *proud* Well thank you.

Candice: *laughs a little*

Velvet: Ugh. You are such a LOSER!

Angelina: Vel! That was a bit un called for babe.

Velvet: *sighs* I just want to go home!

Alex: Can you guys give me a ride home?

Jeff: Yeah sure, let me just try and start the car *lifts the hood of the car*

Matt: You can't start the car your not that smart!

Jeff: I have my moments.

Shannon: *laughs* Sure you do.

Jeff: Watch and learn.

Matt: I'm watching and NOT learning. *laughing along with Shannon*

Jeff: SHUT UP!!

Angelina: Give him a chance. If he dies. His fault.

Jeff: I bet you 50 bucks I can start this car.

Angelina: DONE!

Jeff: *smirks and fiddles with the car*

Alex: You just bet 50 bucks?

Angelina: C'mon Jeff is as dumb as a Doughnut.

Alex: *chuckles*

Jeff: *gets the car started and smirks at Angelina* I think you need to hand over some money *walks towards her and holds his hand out*

Angelina: *surprised* Ughh

Car engine explodes. Girls scream.

Angelina: *smiles* Yes. I think you need to hand over some money.

Jeff: Aw man! *puts his hand in his pocket and pulls out his wallet*

Angelina: That will do *takes it*

Jeff: But there's more money in there!

Angelina: Yeah thanks.

Jeff: You welcome.

Candice: *shakes head* Your so dumb.

Matt: MY CAR!!! My baby! *gives Jeff a evil, deathly glare*

Jeff: *scared* Matt you umm remember when I told you I love you?

Matt: No.

Jeff: I love you.

Matt: YOUR DEAD!! *launches at him*

Jeff: AH! *runs*

Guys in a Mercedes driving past.

Guy: Hey ladies, wanna ride of us?

Candice: Umm, No thanks were good.

Guy: C'mon *winks*

Candice: No thanks asshole.

Guy: *scoffs* Suck my dick! *defensive*

Candice: Oh really?

Guy: YEAH!

Candice: You better grow one first!

Guy: *mumbles* Bitch *speeds off*

Angelina: *laughing* Nice one Candii

Candice: Thanks. *smiles*

Alex: *got Matt and Jeff in a headlock* Are you ass clowns gonna stop!

Jeff: *nods* Yes sir.

Matt: Sure, fine.

Candice: Now what?

Shannon: We walk. Hoping to find someone.


End file.
